<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way she tells me i am hers and she is mine by brookeswritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735068">the way she tells me i am hers and she is mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings'>brookeswritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut fic disguised with fluff that I wrote for a tumblr request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way she tells me i am hers and she is mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You had met him at a local used book store, in between Kropotkin and Nietzsche, you had known then that this man was just your type. From the philosophy books he was holding to the ugly grandpa sweater he was wearing up to the glasses he had on. The way he was looking through what books to pick up, you could tell this one was for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You simply had to introduce yourself, but there was so much you could say to him, but also so much you could mess up. This was of course dependent on you being not so brave and smooth and hoping that worked out in your favor. So you went with probably your worst pickup line, but hey at least it was funny and hopefully he would get it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I was a nihilist, I would still believe in you,” you said, before going, “oh no that sounded so much better in my head, I am so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed up his glasses before looking at you and going, “ah, that would just make you an absurdist for believing in even just one thing while knowing it was pointless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god you got that,” you replied and then you gave your name to him. Even just him understanding the reference was a little bit of a miracle, because you were hopelessly nerdy and not everyone was into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spencer Reid and I’m a big fan of philosophy jokes.” he smiled at you and you realized that maybe you don’t need to be smooth to break the ice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love that so much, and this might be so weird especially because we’re both in the philosophy section of a bookstore and I don’t normally do this, but would you wanna go get coffee with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh sure,” he answered, hands immediately going to fidget at the edges of his sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the awkward start of what came to be a really good relationship as both of you started to get to know each other. You learned he was actually a PhD and worked for the FBI and that you were currently in your third year for a classics PhD. Spending time together was fun and he was so sweet, but by the third month you were starting to get a bit self conscious because he hadn’t made a single move to move past just heavy petting. You weren’t sure how to bring it up without seeming insecure, so you decided to just bite the bullet and ask after dinner one night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, go a little further in our relationship,” you stammered out, after working up the courage for the past hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” he asked and god he looked so innocent asking that you felt a bit bad for ever assuming that he just wasn’t as into you as you were into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you want to make love with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that,” he said, looking a bit nervous, “if I tell you something do you promise me you won’t make fun of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took his hand and very seriously went, “I would never make fun of you for sharing something with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, still looking anxious, before going, “I’m a virgin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay, my love, we can keep taking things slow. Whatever makes you more comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want to, I just wanted to let you know.” At this point, Spencer was biting his lip and looking everywhere but your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well in that case, would it be alright if we got down to our underwear?” you asked, making sure that your boy was comfortable was your only concern at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think that would be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After both of you were barely clad, you gently pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his lap before intertwining your hands into his hair and gently kissing him. You could feel him getting excited beneath you, before whispering into his ear, “are you okay, if we go further?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, yes,” his voice squeaked a little as he enthusiastically lifted up so that you could pull his briefs down, before sliding your own underwear down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And is this okay too?” you asked before biting down on his ear lobe. Letting out a squeak in response, you took the time to reach for a condom from your nightstand. Moving in between his knees, you rolled the condom onto him before he moved to flip you over so he was on top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby boy, I think you have the completely wrong idea here, I’m gonna ride you. No one should have to be on top for their first time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, I’m sorry,” he said before moving back to being underneath you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was looking up at you with the biggest puppy eyes, you softly replied, “it’s okay, don’t apologize, I just want to make this feel good and be memorable for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded as you lined him up with your entrance and let him bottom out inside of you before you began to move. Spencer looked like he was having a bit of trouble with where to put his hands, so you took them into your own and leaned down to press kisses along his neck and chest. Taking one of his hands, you guided it to your core and Spencer got the hint as he started to pay attention to getting you off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice got higher as he moaned your name and his thrusts began to match yours with more intent and purpose. You were nearing your peak as he was as well and the hands that were still intertwined tightened their grip as the two you came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer’s glasses had slid down his nose and he had never looked prettier as he did with his glasses down, hair tousled, and completely wrecked from an orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so pretty,” you murmur. “Just completely ruined because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer’s face twinged red, despite the fact that he had been in you just moments ago before he whispered, “you look gorgeous right now too, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You froze a bit, you two hadn’t shared the L word yet, but you immediately went, “I love you so much too, Spencer Reid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your sweet boyfriend didn’t respond, instead just pulled you closer to him for snuggles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! come and chat with me on my writing tumblr @/brookeswritings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>